Soapy's Fucking Stupid
by ManaketeSmoocher
Summary: [Modern AU] Soapy isn't exactly the brightest, but Leon should have known that his gender identity would have been exposed eventually. He should have also realized that it wouldn't make Soapy care for him any less. [MU] [trans!Leon]
1. Chapter 1

Leon was, as was usual for most asocial, nerdy teenagers during the summer, lazing about in his room. Despite it only being a few weeks into vacation, the blond boy had finished the entirety of his schoolwork that had been assigned from his various teachers. Clad in nothing but shorts and a large shirt that likely belonged to his older brother at some point, he felt quite comfortable. It was the realization that he hadn't eaten since he woke up that spurred him into getting out of bed. A sudden craving for tomato soup struck him, and he picked up his phone, which he had been using only moments ago to, erm… totally not read fanfiction. The name of a nearby restaurant popped into his head, and after a quick google search, he found the number.

"This is SouperSoups, how can I help you?" Leon thought he kind of remembered that voice. She had bright pink hair, if he remembered correctly.

"Hello, I'd like to order a large tomato soup." He paused. "For pickup." He would have asked them to deliver it, but he really needed to use his muscles before they atrophied. Not that that would happen. It would take much longer than twelve hours for his muscles to wither away so much to be considered atrophied.

"Will that be all?" He made a sound of confirmation. "That's going to be 9.58. It should be ready in ten to fifteen minutes."

"Thank you." He hung up.

After a small bit of stretching, he got out of bed, putting his shoes on. He didn't bother fixing his hair, leaving it free of his usual black headband. An extreme lack of caring for his physical appearance took over, and he decided not to change, not even bringing forth the effort to put his binder on. It wasn't as if he were going to some busy location that would be full of people he knew, so it didn't really matter what he looked like. He was in the mood to breathe normally, without the constriction of his binder, especially considering how hot it would be outside. Folding a ten dollar bill and putting it in his phone case, he headed downstairs, only pausing momentarily to call out to whoever was home that he was getting food. The cheerful voice of Elise answered with a simple 'Okay!' and Leon entered the outside world.

It was kind of disgustingly hot and humid. He hated it. Groaning slightly, he started on his way, glad that he hadn't worn his binder. It was already hard enough to breathe with how humid it was, so he could only imagine how bad it would be with such a force limiting his air supply. Luckily for him, SouperSoups wasn't a far walk from home. The name brought that sort of smile to his lips that people usually get when they think of something stupid yet endearing. That was almost the perfect way to describe his boyfriend, he thought. Stupid yet endearing. Leon fiddled with his phone charms, one of a tomato and the other of said endearing boyfriend. The case they were attached to was purple with his family's crest on it, just above his name. Both the case and charm of his boyfriend were custom-made, though he hadn't been the one to buy the charm.

He checked the time as he arrived at the restaurant, noting that it had only been about five minutes. It definitely wouldn't hurt to wait in the air conditioning for a few minutes… He walked inside, instantly sighing at the temperature drop. The contrast was most welcome, and he adjusted his glasses before stifling a slight yawn. His yawn was cut short when he caught sight of the person at the register. It was Soapy, the previously mentioned boyfriend. Leon suddenly cursed his memory, which decided to run away from him that day. Soapy had clearly told him they would be at work before being able to go over to the Anya household and spend the rest of the day with him. And Leon should have remembered Soapy worked at SouperSoups. He had a moment of panic, because he wasn't wearing his binder, and Soapy was standing right there. His boyfriend was standing right there, and Leon _wasn't wearing his binder_. He cursed the fact that he couldn't have just been born with male genitals. Maybe he could just stay on his phone the whole time and Soapy wouldn't recognize him…

He wouldn't put it past Soapy to not realize who he was. It wasn't as if he was wearing anything he would normally wear, and his hair was a mess. Not to mention the fact that he was wearing his glasses instead of the usual contacts. Soapy would definitely recognize his phone case if they saw it though… Leon took the case off, thanking the gods that he had pockets to store it in. Soapy didn't notice him until after he had done so, and, being the friendly person they were, decided they wanted to speak with the 'stranger' waiting for 'her' food to be ready.

"Are you the one who ordered the tomato soup?" Leon nodded, eyes glued to his phone. He was trying not to freak out too much. "My boyfriend always orders that when we eat here, hehe. You look just like him y'know." He failed at not freaking out and began texting Camilla.

'Camilla, help.' She probably wouldn't respond due to the fact that she was with Hinoka, but he didn't care.

"Well, I say that but really, I think he's much cuter. That's just my bias though. I wouldn't be dating him if I didn't think that!"

'Camilla, I'm an idiot, your little brother is an idiot.'

"He has a phone charm of me, you know. I-I mean, I'm the one who commissioned it, but…" Soapy pulled their own phone out, showing Leon thei own charm.

'I forgot Soapy works at SouperSoups. Camilla I forgot he works here. Camilla, I'm not wearing my binder I'm freaking out. He doesn't realize who I am but he's showing me the phone charm he has of me. Camilla I'm DYING.'

"I got them for both of us, hehe. His looks like me obviously. I didn't expect him to keep it on his phone but he put it right next to that tomato charm he already had. I'm really glad he did. It makes me feel special." Leon fought back a blush.

'He's just blabbing about us. Does he do this with every random stranger he meets? Gods, how embarrassing…' He felt Soapy looking directly at him. 'Oh no he's staring what if he has a rare moment of proper thinking and realizes it's me? Camilla I'm not ready to come out to him yet, I didn't plan for this! Being trans is so difficult, I want to die. Wait- let me rephrase that, sorry. You know what I mean.'

"You know, he's also always on his phone. I'd recognize his phone case a mile a way considering how often he's on his phone when we're hanging out. I hope he stays off it a little when I go see him later today…" Soapy sounded a little disappointed, and Leon immediately felt guilty.

'Shit, am I really on my phone that often? I'm a terrible boyfriend, aren't I.'

"Oh, I think your food is ready."

Leon looked up and saw someone put the somewhat large container of soup on the counter. It was the person who answered the phone earlier, and she did, in fact, have bright pink hair. She was also kind of short. Leon pulled the ten dollar bill out of his pocket and gave it to his boyfriend without meeting his eyes. He practically ran out of the store after picking up his soup. Somehow, Soapy hadn't recognized him at all. Good gods, his boyfriend was fucking stupid.

* * *

 ** _Word Count: 1,321_**

 **This is a lot shorter than I remember?**

 **If you're wondering who the pink haired girl is, it's an MU belonging to meshiab8 (she doesn't write anything on here but she has an account for like. following things. u no). I like making little cameos for characters idk**

 **Also, a little note from when I was reading over this: I changed the word 'antisocial' to 'asocial' at the beginning of the chapter. I didn't know this before, but they're actually two different things, and I feel that when most people say 'antisocial' they really mean 'asocial'! I don't really trust myself to give a proper explanation, but I recommend looking up the difference between the two!**

 **Part two will be coming next Monday! Stay tuned and please, check out my poll!**


	2. Chapter 2

Leon walked back to his house as fast as he could, wanting to get out of the heat. When he walked through the door, he shivered, momentarily forgetting that his house was freezing and that was one of the reasons he hadn't gotten out of bed until some time past noon. He drank as much soup as he wanted before putting the rest in the fridge and going up to his room. Camilla still hadn't respond to his texts, and he sent a quick apology. Soapy hadn't recognized him, so everything was fine in the end. After reading something that totally wasn't fanfiction on his phone for a few hours, he remembered that his oblivious yet endearing boyfriend would be arriving within an hour. Not wanting to wear the exact same clothes Soapy had seen him in before, Leon found a pair of comfortable pajama pants and a sweater. Sure, it was about a hundred degrees outside, but the Anya household was probably somewhere in the low sixties. Fahrenheit.

He took a shower, brushing his hair neatly and putting his headband on. The doorbell rang, and he hastened to squeeze into his binder before finishing getting dressed. After that, he put his contacts in, not wanting Soapy to link him to his earlier appearance at SouperSoups. Voices sounded from downstairs, and Leon took the stairs two at a time, landing gracefully on the bottom step. And by gracefully, we mean he slipped and had to catch himself on the railing before he cracked his head open. He cursed his socks and the hardwood floor. Leon steadied himself and pretended not to notice the giggling coming from his boyfriend and little sister. He smiled at Soapy as he approached, and Soapy was quick to hug him, kissing him on the cheek. It was pretty gay, and Leon blushed.

"Your sweater is inside out." Were the first words out of Soapy's mouth, and Leon blushed more. Of course it was. What were the chances that Leon could properly dress himself? Little to none.

"I love you too." Leon replied sarcastically. "And I suppose you managed to lose your shoes, socks, and pants before coming here?" Soapy was, as usual, wearing nothing but a large buttoned shirt and tight black leggings, their feet bare. They giggled.

"No way. I took them off because you think I look cute in this." Leon didn't deny it.

"Aww, I hope you two have lots of fun with your movie night!" Elise cheered. She plopped herself on the couch in the living room, waiting for Sakura's mother. As she was only going to be in 7th grade, she had to wait for a ride to her best friend's house.

Soapy grabbed Leon's hand, practically dragging him up to the latter's room. Leon didn't bother asking why they were so eager, as it was probably because his boyfriend was too dumb to remember the Anya household was perpetually at sixty degrees. As such, Soapy was severely underdressed, with their lack of pants, socks, or shoes. The shorter teen practically threw themself on the bed, burying themself in Leon's covers. Leon joined them shortly after, albeit in a much calmer manner. He turned the TV on and started up Netflix, prepared to choose a show to watch when Soapy pulled him down onto the bed. Soapy sat on him, leaving small kisses all over his face, and Leon laughed quietly. He was silenced by quite a loving kiss from his boyfriend, and his hands absently reached up to brush through their short, pale hair. After a few moments, they parted, blushing more than they had been before. Leon's cheeks only flushed more at the intense stare Soapy was giving him. He looked away, finding himself unable to look at their red eyes.

"... What was that about?" He mumbled, reaching for the remote to choose a show on Netflix.

"Nothing. I love you." Soapy let him sit up, and they cuddled up against their boyfriend, resting their head in the crook of Leon's neck.

"I… I love you too." Leon replied quietly.

They decided to continue watching whatever show they'd been watching last. A comfortable atmosphere formed between them, the only sound being that of the television. Leon smiled, looking down at Soapy. It seemed the smaller of the two really hadn't recognized him at the restaurant, and though he hated how oblivious his boyfriend could be, Leon couldn't help but be thankful this time. His phone buzzed at his side, but he only glanced at it for a moment, not even bothering to pick the device up. Soapy's words from earlier rang in his ears.'I'd recognize his phone case a mile a way considering how often he's on his phone when we're hanging out. I hope he stays off it a little when I go see him later today…' Leon decided to return his attention to his boyfriend, who had been looking at him while he glanced in the direction of his phone.

"What is it?"

"... You're not going to check that?" They sounded a little surprised, and a little hopeful. Leon smiled, kissing them on the forehead.

"Of course not. You're much more important." Soapy smiled, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I think I'm gonna go make popcorn. You have some, right?" Leon nodded, and Soapy gave him another kiss before detangling themself from both the sheets and their boyfriend.

"Shouldn't you put something on your feet so you don't catch a cold walking around in sixty degrees without shoes?" Soapy shook their head.

"I'll be fine! You're here for me to come back to and warm myself up!"

Soapy left downstairs, to make popcorn, and Leon checked his phone. He decided it was a good thing that he had left it alone earlier, because the buzz had just been for the group chat he was in with Odin and Niles. Odin seemed to be rambling on about his 'adventures' with Niles adding sarcastic comments here and there. There was a lull in their 'conversation' and when it started up again, they were asking why Leon wasn't responding. Leon rolled his eyes, typing out a quick 'I'm with my date.' before turning 'do not disturb' on. He would talk to them while Soapy was off making popcorn and likely being distracted by whatever Elise was doing, but he would leave his phone alone afterwards.

 **Niles:** no wonder

 **Niles:** gods know I wouldn't respond if I had a fine hunk of man with me

 **Leon:** I never said anything about a man.

 **Niles:** oh come on, you can't pretend to be straight when you're talking to me

 **Leon:** …

 **Odin:** I personally don't think being with your boyfriend is any excuse to neglect my desperately life endangering escapades.

 **Niles:** all you did was scrub some graffiti off a wall

 **Odin:** But imagine the horror if the travesty had been allowed to stay!

 **Odin:** The perpetrators could have at least made their vandalism aesthetically pleasing!

 **Niles:** I dunno, didn't you say it was a dick?

 **Niles:** sounds visually appealing to me

 **Odin:** You…

 **Odin:** You're the reason the gods have forsaken us.

 **Niles:** I'm sure Leon agrees

 **Leon:** I want no part in this conversation.

 **Odin:** I believe the numbers are in my favor. If he doesn't want to talk about it, that's a point for me!

 **Leon:** I never took your side, Odin. This isn't even an argument.

 **Niles:** so if you're not taking Odin's side…

 **Odin:** I don't want to hear this blasphemy.

 **Leon:** … The only dick I find visually appealing is my boyfriend's. We are done with this conversation.

 **Niles:** you can NOT just end it like that

 **Niles:** give us those juicy details~

 **Leon:** I gave him a blowjob once. That's all.

 **Leon:** He's coming back from making popcorn, so I'll be taking my leave.

 **Niles:** oh, he'll be coming all right…

Leon blushed, ignored the last text and tossing his phone down somewhere on the bed. Soapy rejoined him on the mattress, more carefully than they would have normally due to the large bowl of popcorn in their hands. They settled down with the bowl in Leon's lap and Soapy burying themself in Leon's side. The two of them seemed to be reaching to point of time when neither of them really wanted to watch the show anymore by the time the popcorn was finished. Soapy had a sudden memory, and they poked Leon's stomach very gently. It didn't tickle, really. It was more of a 'hey I'm talking now' gesture. It also sort of reminded Leon that he really hoped his new binder would be coming in the mail soon, as he wasn't too fond of the only one he had at that moment. The material was sort of uncomfortable, though it did its job just fine.

"I saw some tomato soup from my restaurant in your fridge." Leon hoped Soapy couldn't feel him tense up.

"Yes, I went there recently." Soapy giggled.

"It reminded me of this girl who came in earlier to pick some up. She was about your height, actually. You two look kind of similar…" Leon laughed nervously.

"I'm sure you were just imagining things. Plenty of people are my height."

"I know, it was just kinda weird. Her hair looked like yours does when you wake up. And it was the same colour, too! She looked like you, but in a world where you're messy and stuff. And also a girl." Leon smiled awkwardly.

"That's… nice?"

"I couldn't get a good look at her face though. And she had glasses on. Don't you wear glasses?"

"Contacts." He corrected. "I haven't worn my glasses in ages." Soapy hummed, not detecting Leon's lie.

"I couldn't help telling her about you. She was just really easy to talk to for some reason!" Leon pulled out his phone, nervously texting Camilla.

'Sister, I know you're with Hinoka right now and are probably busy with some indecent act, but Soapy is telling me about 'this girl he met at work' and I know he's talking about me.'

"I kind of told her about the phone charms I got for us. And how you always get tomato soup at that place. I didn't mention that your favorite soup is actually beef stew though…"

'He's going to find out gods I'm not ready.'

"And you just… kept talking about me the whole time..?" Thinking back on it, that was kind of weird. From Soapy's point of view, he was just some random stranger yet they were blabbing about their boyfriend despite his lack of interest for the conversation.

"Umm, maybe…" Soapy laughed, as if they were embarrassed. "She didn't look at me the whole time though. Or say anything? I wonder why I kept talking…"

'Camilla I'm so scared. I hate being trans;;;'

"She was also on her phone the whole time, just like a certain someone I know!" Leon suddenly found himself staring at a blank space where his phone had been. He turned his head to see Soapy laying on their back, their upper body hanging off the edge of the bed with Leon's phone in their hands. "How do you work these things anyways? I'm not used to touchscreens…"

"S-Soapy, please, give it ba-"

"Fuck! The keyboard disappeared!"

Leon flinched, slowly backing away from them. There was no way Soapy hadn't seen what he didn't want them to know. Soapy themself had fallen silent upon reading the texts, and due to the upside-down position they were in, Leon couldn't even begin to attempt reading their face. Leon coughed, turning away from Soapy and suddenly finding it harder to breathe. It was probably because he was slouching and subconsciously beginning to hyperventilate due to both nerves and lack of consistent air supply. He straightened himself up, preventing his breathing from getting worse. After what seemed like an eternity, he heard Soapy move. He sniffed, not turning to face them. Soapy sat close to him, resting a hand on his thigh. When they spoke, their voice was soft.

"Hey, Leon?" They waited for a response, and Leon glanced at them. "Do you know why I love you?" He shook his head.

"No…" He mumbled.

"I love you because you're patient with me. You put up with all my shit, and you're so smart. I know I'm really not that good at, well, a lot of things, but I love you because you don't care about that and you're willing to explain the things I don't understand." Soapy hugged him.

"I love you because of the way your eyes light up when you share some new piece of information with people. I love you because your smile is handsome, and your hair is soft and fun to play with. I love you because you're Leon, and that's why you're my _boy_ friend, even if you don't have a dick." The language they used was a bit crude towards the end, but that was just how Soapy was, and it got their point across.

Leon moved, and Soapy loosened their hug, letting him go. He mumbled something about his contacts, and got up before heading to the bathroom. When he returned, he was both semi-blind and binder-less. He sat down beside Soapy, who put a hand on his shoulder. Their eyes met, and Leon sniffed again, moving Soapy's hand away and hugging them. Soapy coaxed him into lying down on the bed, and Leon hid his face in his boyfriend's chest, not knowing what to say after their little 'speech' of sorts. It didn't seem as if Soapy was expecting him to say anything, simply holding him and running their fingers through his hair.

"I really do love you, Leon. This doesn't change how I feel about you." They said quietly, and Leon sniffed.

The Nohrian boy felt stupid for not realizing that sooner. He kept his arms around Soapy as he started crying, relieved that he had that burden off of his shoulders. Though it was embarrassing to remember later on in life, Leon cried himself to sleep. Soapy didn't seem to mind that their shirt was soaked with tears, or that they couldn't leave the bed for the rest of the night due to their boyfriend's tight hold on him. They fell asleep an hour later, having turned Netflix off already, simply holding Leon. Years later, they would still remember the moment with fondness, as it was both the first time their future husband let them sleep in the same bed as him and the start of a more serious relationship.

* * *

 ** _Word Count: 2,440_**

 **eee not much to say here, I hope you enjoyed reading this fic!**

 **If you want to see more of these two dumb nerds, check out my profile! Every fic set in this AU has [Modern AU] at the start of its summary, so it shouldn't be hard to find the rest!**

 **A quick reminder (or maybe this is the first time you're seeing this! who knows?) to check out the poll on my profile to see what you want to see more of in the future!**

* * *

 **Bonus!**

Camilla slowly began to wake up, noticing that the first rays of the sun were beginning to peek over the horizon. She reached her arm to the bedside table, turning her phone on to check the time, only to discover that her little brother had sent her more than a few text messages. The purple haired woman groaned, unlocking her phone as she began to read them. Before she had even finished reading the first message, she felt a hand tug her back to bed. A smile graced her lips and she decided she needn't respond just yet. She turned over, feeling arms wrap around her, a face resting on her bare chest.

"Soft…" Camilla giggled at her girlfriend.

"Why thank you, my darling Hinoka~"

She went back to sleep.


End file.
